


Honey and Tea

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [26]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, Married Couple, Sick Character, Taking care of Flip Zimmerman while he's sick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Flip Zimmerman is sick and you take care of him (or - a short fluffy one shot where you are Flip's comfort character)
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 16





	Honey and Tea

You hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep last night and you felt miserable, but nowhere near as miserable as the coughing, sniffling, sweating lump next to you. Flip Zimmerman was sick. 

At least once a year your favorite person in the world got sick as a dog and every year it was the same song and dance to convince the strong-willed man to stay home from work and take a day off. Flip Zimmerman was the type of man to deny he was sick until the absolute last minute - more concerned with upholding the law and taking care of his wife than taking care of himself. 

You would have none of that, though - not when it got this bad. You shuffled in bed and pressed yourself against your husband, snaking an arm around to press the back of your hand against his sweaty forehead. Just as you suspected, he was burning up. You felt him move and twitch beside you, restless in his feverish, fitful sleep. 

You sat up and looked Flip over, taking in the beads of sweat along his neck and forehead, the hair plastered against and stuck to his pale skin, the slight flush to his cheeks. You brushed back some of his hair and Flip stirred under your careful touch. His eyes flickered open, warm hazel meeting your loving gaze. 

“Mmmh. Hi, sweetheart,” he mumbled sleepily, eyes unfocused as he blinked himself awake. 

“Hi, baby. How are you doing?” 

“Peachy keen, jelly bean,” Flip laughed, the laughter dissolving into a coughing fit. 

“Uh-huh. Not so sure about that, honey. I think I’m going to have to keep you right here next to me today. Keep you nice and close,” you said as you rubbed his back. 

Flip grunted noncommittally, the lack of snark showcasing just how sick he was. 

“Why don’t I get you some tea, honey? Does my honey want some honey?” you jokingly asked, a big grin tugging at the corners of your mouth. 

Flip pretended to roll his eyes, but smiled anyway. He rolled himself over to drape himself across your lap and nuzzle into your stomach, his arms coming around to wrap around your waist. You ran your fingers through his hair, piecey from his perspiration. 

Flip tightened his hold around you and kissed the soft skin right above the waistband of your panties. He bit the little bow that rested below your belly button and tugged at it with his teeth and you giggled. Letting go he mumbled, “I’m only going to stay home today because it means hanging out with you.  _ Not _ because I’m sick.” 

“Okay, big guy. Sure,” you teased. Flip turned to look up at you with his eyes narrowed. 

You bent over to kiss his nose in response and Flip chased after your touch but you shook your head “no” at him. “None of that. You need some tea and a cold compress and a good movie.” 

You peeled him off of you as he grumbled in protest, ordering him to stay and rest while you got everything ready. 

In classic Flip fashion, he got up and followed after you anyway, lumbering behind you like a lost puppy. You snorted “of course” as you heard his loud, thudding steps behind you, but couldn’t help the smile that stretched across your features. 

***

Flip sat down on the comically small stool by the kitchen bar with his oversized frame and leaned over the countertop, resting his cheek against the cool surface. He watched you work with admiration and awe in his eyes, always thinking about how lucky he was to have found you. 

You always knew how to take care of him. Knew how to help him get out of his head after a tough case. Knew how to talk him down when he was anxious. Knew how to love him right. 

It was just about three years now that you’d been married, but much longer since he’d started dating you and even longer since he’d loved you. Flip knew from the second he set eyes on you as a gangly teenager that you were the one for him. 

You’d been there for him during his best and worst moments, supported him through his time in the academy, celebrated him when he graduated and then when he was promoted and became a detective. You’d been there when he’d come home almost in tears after a particularly tough case, and when he’d solved another that had robbed him of sleep for weeks upon weeks. 

You were his constant companion, his best friend, the only one who got to see all parts of himself - the only one who deserved to see all of his quirks, know all of his insecurities, and love all of the ins and outs that made up Flip Zimmerman. 

Flip thought about all this as he watched you stir honey into his ginger tea, letting his gaze wander over your curvy hips and thick thighs that spilled out of your shorts, the tantalizing swell of your breasts that were so easily visible in your thin tank top you liked to use as pajamas. He loved you so much sometimes that it hurt, and the best part was that he knew you loved him just as much back. 

***

You brought over a steaming cup of lemon ginger tea with a dollop of honey in it and set it in front of Flip. He was pressed into the countertop, his body trying to regulate its temperature on the cool surface as his eyes tracked your movements. 

Flip straightened up as you came over to him and made grabby hands at the tea, easily slipping into a more needy role, secretly loving the way you took care of him. 

You passed over the mug as Flip licked his lips, and watched him cradle the mug with two hands, bringing it to his mouth to take a tentative sip. He hummed in satisfaction, nodding to himself as he took another swallow of the hot liquid. 

You walked around the bar to stand behind Flip, rubbing circles into his lower back as he drank his tea. When he had finished about half of the mug’s contents you led him over to the couch and settled him in, giving him the remote so he could find something for you both to watch. 

You went back to the kitchen to get Flip a cold compress and get a box of tissues, good naturedly telling Flip to calm down as he called out after you, “Wait, where are you going?” 

You brought it all back to him as he sank further into the couch, reassured that you were staying once you sat down next to him. “You’re so needy,” you sighed, looking at him fondly. 

“I just want to be with my girl,” he whined. 

“Don’t worry, your secret life as a big softie is safe with me,” you replied in jest, planting a kiss on his shoulder. Flip grunted in response but smiled, shuffling the mug over to one hand so he could stretch out his other arm around you and bring you close. 

You both settled into each other, Flip’s usually warm body feeling like a boiling hot furnace next to yours from the fever. You were starting to sweat as you cuddled up next to him but you didn’t mind, more preoccupied with giving your man the love and attention he desired while being sick and vulnerable. 

Flip nosed your hair and kissed the top of your head as he started the movie, squeezing your shoulder as he sighed contentedly. He may be ill, but he was in more than capable hands, right where he belonged. 

  
  



End file.
